No Entrance, No Escape
by Colonel Mustard
Summary: -Complete!- Set as a prequel to Zelda:LttP, this chronicles the curious tale of an adventurer who makes only a cameo appearance late in the game, also involving a host of the game's minor characters; the old man, the desert thief, Agahnim and Zelda.
1. Prologue

The incessant rain pounded in my ears as I fluttered through the gloom toward the shelter of the cave I now called home. The dark shape that had been following me had now disappeared from sight, below the murky depths of the marsh. A clap of thunder sounded as I dashed back into my dwelling; surely I had lost whatever creature had been pursuing me some way back? The cave was well concealed but even so I moved far to the rear and my wings took me to a higher level, where no foe could reach. I was out of breath but could rest easier; I'd escaped. Now I had my answer, I had seen the shrouded wizzrobes at work with my own eyes. Another mystery solved but I was still no closer to finding a way back to Hyrule. Hyrule, my real home, I pondered wistfully. How did I come to end up like this?


	2. Death Mountain

It was difficult to explain my job description but I preferred the term 'adventurer for hire' rather than mercenary or thief. I could of course be available to undertake such duties at a given time but it was my natural burning curiosity that led me to pursue such a course - being part of the simple life enjoyed by those of Kakariko was just not for me and it was at quite a young age I would wander outside the village in search of adventure.

The carefree days of my youth were spent exploring the dense thicket north of the village, the Lost Woods (despite being told repeatedly to stay away), finding all sorts of hidden trails and if I was lucky, treasures that thieves had hidden! However I soon realised it unwise to poach from poachers when I overheard one of the brigands describing to a colleague what was in store for the one who had taken his loot - at that moment I decided to quit while I was ahead.

I was apparently destined for bigger and better things and took it upon myself to explore as much of Hyrule as I could. While I was not cut out to be a soldier and wasn't part of the thieves guild, there was no doubt I had well-rounded skills. It wasn't long before I gained a reputation as an excellent guide for merchants and expeditions across the land. I had recently finished touring the Eastern lands of Hyrule, to my delight discovering the rumours of the 'mysterious girl' at the Waterfall of Wishing were indeed well founded.

It was on one of my 'paid ventures' that I had the chance to meet an old man, who dwelled on Death Mountain. The Elder of Kakariko, Sahasrahla, had given me instructions to meet him at the entrance to a cave some way up the mountain and escort him to the village. I had explored parts of Death Mountain before but it was too dangerous to traverse the entire region without the proper equipment I had decided. I made my way through the maze of passageways, my lantern guiding my way through the inky darkness, fighting off the cave bats and brushing aside thick cobwebs as I went. 'All in a day's work,' I thought to myself.

Shortly I arrived at a cave cut into the side of the mountain. Why anyone would choose to live in such isolation was beyond me. Each to his own, I thought, as I entered the cave. My eyes greeted an elderly gentleman dressed in a blue robe, with white whispy hair and a kind face. After exchanging pleasantries and downing some refreshments we were soon on our way back through the caves. The old man had a penchant for chatter and entertained me on the way with some tales of the past.

'Now where was I? Oh yes that's right, Ganondorf the thief.. it was at this time it became known as the Dark World..' he prattled on, yet I was only half-listening. Fairy tales about Golden Power didn't much interest me. However, my ears pricked up when he mentioned something about 'magical transporters'. I stopped him mid-sentence.

'Wait old man.. what was that about.. transporters?'

He looked up at me, wrinkling his brow, 'Why, they are gateways to another land parallel to our own, an alternate Hyrule. But young man,' his face filled with concern. 'You must not go looking for them; that is why they were hidden, for those that wander into one seldom return. The once golden land has become one of ruin and decay under Ganon.'

I was sceptical, for it sounded as though the old man had mixed up myth with reality. And yet, I don't know whether it was something in his eyes, or a memory flash of once hearing someone speak of these transporters in passing long ago but I couldn't discount the possibility. Besides, asking me not to go looking for them simply made me all the more curious.

'Old man,' I began, 'I've wandered Hyrule for some time and not yet discovered these transporters you speak of. However, you have me intrigued - if they do exist, I must see the world that lies on the other side.'

The old man shook his head. 'I can see you've made up your mind about this,' he said with a sigh. He made a motion, reaching for something from his pouch.

'So be it, but please take this with you, consider it payment for escorting me. It will bring you back to this world if you wander into a transporter.' With that he placed something in my hands, a small, sparkling mirror. With some trepidation, I gazed into it and saw... my reflection, nothing more. The old man smiled in my direction when he saw me frowning into the mirror.

'Of course in this world, it's just a mirror but you'll see young man, you'll see.'

We had reached Kakariko by this time and the old man started towards the elder's house, leaving me to ponder over my new toy.

The old man was going to be a few days staying in the village so I had some time to catch up with some friends of mine. While on my way back from the two brothers' house (they had been fighting again, no surprises there) I stopped into the library - perhaps I could find some more information on transporters. I was not really the scholarly sort but was adept enough at reading, for I liked to familiarise myself with the terrain I would be exploring by consulting literature. After what seemed like hours of poring over old texts I found what I was looking for - a distinct reference to magical transporters. I read the faded words in earnest:

_'When the entrance to the Golden Land was sealed by the seven wise men, they took great care to conceal the magical transporters that would give access to it. They are seen as small glowing whirlpools of colour. One lies atop Death Mountain, another in the Southern..'_

Curses! I couldn't make out the next part for it had been smudged. The next page had something about the ancestry of the wise men but no more about the transporters. 'Well, I'll have to begin on the mountain' I thought to myself. By now it was getting late, so first thing tomorrow I would travel back up Death Mountain, for the second day in a row.


	3. Transporter

_Thanks for your review Snowsilver, all will eventually be revealed but for now there should be enough to keep you guessing!_

By the time I had hiked up the mountain once more to where I had met with the old man the day before I was breathing heavily and needed a break. It was hard enough to travel all that way but the monsters that were gathering around outside were hampering my progress somewhat, not to mention falling rocks that I had to at one point dive for cover from! Once I had the chance I quickly ducked into the old man's cave where it was safe from the spidery teketites that were bouncing my way. I couldn't help but poke around a little but there wasn't much of interest - the old man it seems truly lived a spartan existence. I did however discover an exit in the back of his cave that led me further up the mountain and thankfully helping me avoid those teketites. I decided to make my way toward the highest point on the mountain - Spectacle Rock. If I couldn't find any sign of the transporter before then it would at least give me a better view of the terrain. Yet by the time I had reached my target I stared up in dismay - the peak was unassailable with the meagre equipment I had with me. I was still quite high up though, so I took the chance to survey my surroundings. It appeared it wasn't possible to get to the mountain's east or to go any higher. Annoyed, I kicked a rock away with my foot and turned around.. Gyah! The teketite had crept right up on me! I dived out of the way just in time as it leapt onto the ground where I had just been standing. I sprinted to the cover of some nearby shrubs and ducked behind them. I whipped out my boomerang and let fly - damn, I had missed my target! But it was now coming back to me and.. yes! It clipped the creature's head knocking it to the ground. It now seemed frightened and jumped away down the mountain as my weapon returned to my hand. I wiped my brow and crept out of my cover.. but it was then I noticed something a little strange about the bush that had shielded me - it seemed to have a soft blue glow about it. I took out my knife and hacked away at the bush and my jaw dropped at what was before my eyes - I thought back to what I had read '..glowing whirlpools of colour'. This was it! 'Well here goes..' I said aloud, immediately feeling a little foolish for having done so as I stepped cautiously into the swirling miasma.

At once the most surreal sensation overtook me. My head started spinning and I became dizzy as the landscape went all fuzzy and distorted. But as soon as it had begun the colours stopped madly rushing around me and things phased back into clear view. I shook off the cobwebs and my eyes took in the first view of my new surroundings. I was still on Death Mountain yet.. where there had been green grass about all I was greeted with was utter desolation and a chilling wind blowing around me. I cautiously peered over the edge of the cliff face and saw nothing but cold grey rock, and far below, the red glow of hot lava running through the mountain's base. Looking out over the land I could see dark storm clouds above in the sky, lightning periodically flashing and to the east a murky green river flowed where I would have expected to see clear waters of the Waterfall of Wishing flowing from.

Despite being a hardy adventurer I could not help but shiver at the twisted world the golden land had now become. However I took it upon myself to look around a little. I started toward the rope ladder that would take me back down the mountain but when I arrived at the entrance to the cave that would lead me down the mountain I gasped - where it had been there was no opening, nothing but solid rock. I stared down the sheer cliff face with some degree of annoyance for it appeared there was no way to proceed. The mountain was completely deserted as far as I could see, so I decided to return to where I entered the magical transporter. Yet when I arrived.. nothing - nothing was there. No gateway back! It had never occurred to me the transporter would close on this side. Panic gripped me for a moment until I remembered the mirror - yes, what had the old man said? Gaze into it and it would return me to Hyrule. I reached into my pack for it and paused as I caught sight of my arm. It was.. furry. 'What in the world?' I wondered. I looked down at my body and recoiled - I was some kind of animal! I grabbed the mirror and looked into it. Staring back at me was not my face at all but the face of a fox and then all at once the world went fuzzy once more.

When my vision returned I immediately lifted the mirror back to my eyes - my own form had returned and I was back on Death Mountain, a short way from the swirling transporter. The land beyond it had seemed so surreal, more like something from a dream yet it was most certainly real.. a whole new world and one I felt I must explore. I shuddered at how twisted it had been; perhaps the old tales of Ganondorf I had overheard had not been exaggerated after all. In any case, there would surely be adventure to be had and possibly great treasure since Ganondorf had once been a thief. The mountain transporter had proven to be a dead end but there were more scattered throughout Hyrule and there was no man better to find them than me. I gathered my things and made my way back down the mountain, the now unconcealed swirling transporter still softly glowing.


	4. The Mysterious Wizard

_Thanks again Snowsilver and Inversion too.. the story now starts to gather a little more intrigue.. enjoy!_

My plans for exploration met with a slight delay as I had to attend to some business. I had almost finished drawing up a map of Eastern Hyrule for Sahasrahla when I was summoned to Hyrule Castle. I left immediately and was soon at the castle's entrance. The guards stood aside for me as I presented my invitation, sneering contemptuously. They had long suspected me of sneaking around the castle at night a short time ago - they'd be right too but that's another story. I was escorted through to the throne room but was surprised to find it was not the King in front of me but a tall man shrouded in a black cloak - a wizard it seemed, the king's new adviser who had been ridding pestilence from Hyrule. He gestured to me to approach and I got a better look at his face that was a little sunken with age yet had dark piercing eyes that seemed to bore straight through me.

'Welcome my friend.' said the wizard, his tone suggesting I was anything but his friend. 'My name is Agahnim. I've asked you here so that I may.. employ your services.' I nodded slowly.

'What is it you require?'

'There is an.. artifact I require, a wand,' replied the wizard, choosing his words carefully. 'It is hidden somewhere in Hyrule's south yet I have as yet been unable to ascertain its whereabouts. It has magical properties, so would be no use to you. Given your reputation, I believe you are the best one to locate it for me. Naturally, I shall pay you handsomely for your efforts.'

I shrugged nonchalantly. 'Sure, I'm your man. There's just one thing I'd like to ask you though, if you can help me consider it the up-front part of my payment.' Agahnim raised his eyebrows and scowled, motioning impatiently I continue. I shifted uncomfortably. 'Well.. er.. I was wondering if you knew where I could find magical transporters. I've.. heard about them and wanted to explore the world beyond this.' The man in black smiled strangely at me. 'Interesting.. very few even know they exist. There are a few I know of in existence. One lies in the most south-western part of Hyrule, halfway up a cliff. The others I shall reveal to you on your return. We cannot have you wandering off when there is important business at hand, can we? Now, if we have an agreement, I believe that's all we have to discuss.' He turned away and I was promptly escorted out. Perhaps his abrupt tone was due to him disliking people of my disposition yet I couldn't help thinking there was something malevolent in the very core of his being. Regardless it was no concern of mine, for now he was aiding Hyrule and I had expedition plans to formulate.

Agahnim made his way to his tower in Hyrule Castle to contact his henchmen in the Dark World where he had already begun to set his plans in action. With nothing more than a flourish he was transported there and commenced his tranmission. He spoke sharply 'Make plans for the arrival of the Icerod. And find me that Quake Medallion immediately! Turtle Rock must be secure after the Princess is captured and sent there. I shall continue my work here and ensure the maidens have been accounted for. Once I seize complete control we can do away with the village Elder. When his secrets die with him, nothing can stop us!' The communications channel closed, leaving Agahnim alone with his thoughts. If that fool adventurer succeeds, the Icerod could be hidden away in Lord Ganon's dark world dungeons away from any possible resistance that may be met. If he was foolish enough to wander into transporters then so be it - he wouldn't be the first or the last and there would be nothing he could do once he crossed into the Dark World. All that was left now was to finish sealing the maidens away in the dark world dungeons, the descendants of the seven wise men who had sealed the gate between the two worlds. There was just one more to go, the Princess Zelda. The old wizard chuckled to himself, yet he may not have been so delighted if he had of caught sight of the dark shape at his window that now abruptly vanished.


	5. The Wand of Ice

For my expedition south I enlisted the aid of a former colleague of mine that was with the thieves' guild. Tall, dark-skinned and mustachioed, he said little yet his skill as a locksmith was unparalleled and I reasoned he would be handy to have on my team in case this wand was inaccessible by ordinary means. He had come from the thieves' hideout in the Lost Woods the day before and we set about exploring Hyrule's south, that lay between the desert in the west and Lake Hylia in the east. There was long grass about, with clear-blue ponds scattered around. Cutting a swathe through the grass, we made our way towards a rocky outcropping where I believed our best chance of success lay, for often I had found treasures hidden in caves such as rupee stashes hidden there by thieves of long ago and in one case a magic bottle that had fetched me a good price. Presently we reached a narrow entrance to a strange clearing, with a sheer rock face on once side and large stone statues staring down at us, similar to others I had seen around the land, carved by the ancient Hylian people. I heard my companion draw in his breath sharply.

'This place gives me the creeps. There's something unnatural about.. like magic is in the air,' he said.

'Then that's a good sign this is the place we're looking for,' I replied grimly. I began to canvass the rock face, looking for a sign of an opening. I was beginning to think we had hit a dead end when the thief shouted to me. I ran over and looked to where he was gesturing excitedly - a small opening at the base of the rock, well hidden by the long grass. It was too small to crawl into but I had come well prepared. I fetched a small bomb from my supply pack and motioned to the thief to stand back as I lit the fuse. BOOM! It sounded with a shattering blast, as loose rock and debris crumbled to the ground and dust filled the air. I crept inside the still quite narrow opening, my eyes adjusting to the gloom. The hollow was quite small, as if it was an artificial cave created to house something, or someone. Peering towards the back I noticed something peculiar - something was moving. It seemed to slowly rise out of the floor. Then next to it, another. I recoiled in horror at the dim outlines of the figures that were turning towards me - skeletons! I gave a shout and my mustachioed colleague was at my side in an instant. We leapt towards them with clubs at the ready and brought down swift crunching blows onto the undead corpses as they emitted piercing screams. They were soon felled and I gave a sigh of relief. It had not been the first time I had run into such creatures in my treasure hunting adventures but it wasn't any less mortifying. I motioned to the thief as I saw what the creatures had been guarding, a dusty treasure chest. I moved forward to open it but it was locked tight! 'Well my friend, this is where you come in,' I said. He grinned and went to fetch his tools from outside. I also exited the cave, breathing in the fresh air which was welcome after being in the musty cave. I took the opportunity to wade through the long grass and take a closer look at the surrounding statues. I wandered closer to where they seemed to converge and tripped on something in the grass. Cursing, I got to my feet and then saw to my surprise a rock that had a soft blue glow emerging from it. Could it be? I thought to myself. I strained to move the rock, slowly budging it bit by bit, my curiosity urging me on. My heart leapt for it was just as I had hoped - another magical transporter. Just then, my comrade called out to me and I hurried back to the cave. 'I've got it!' he exclaimed in delight and grinning, he handed me a fabulously crafted crystal-blue wand. It looked impressive but more than that, it somehow felt powerful too. I gave it a wave, yet to my slight disappointment nothing happened, as I had expected. 'Well then, let's get back to the castle and collect our reward!' I said, carefully putting the Icerod away. However, as I looked up, a hooded figure appeared in the distance and was coming slowly towards us. I soon realised it was a girl and she came up to greet us. 'Gentlemen, I know who you are and what your mission is and I've come to beg you not to relinquish that artifact to the wizard!' I was slightly taken aback by this for no way for anyone else to know of my mission. 'How did you..' I began but she then removed her hood to reveal her long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes and with that I had my answer. 'Princess Zelda!' I exclaimed. 'What are you.. I mean, how..'

'I've been spying on Agahnim, I didn't trust him from the moment I first laid eyes on him,' she explained. 'I haven't seen my father in days, I have a feeling something terrible has happened to him. I can't stay in the castle any more, I have to hide so I will go at once to the Sanctuary where it's safe for I believe the wizard will soon come for me and also the village elder, Sahasrahla!' Her eyes were wet and shining as she looked at me. It was asking quite a bit for me to forgo my payment yet I couldn't refuse her. My initial mistrust of the wizard seemed to be showing through and there would be no guarantee he wouldn't betray me once he had what he wanted. There were much bigger things happening in the world right now and I would do my part. 'You have my word Princess, I won't give up the wand to Agahnim,' I said gently. I turned to the thief. 'Will you take the wand with you and hide it somewhere safe?' He nodded curtly. 'I am with you on this one my friend, I think this has become far too dangerous. After I dispose of it I think I shall go into hiding for a while. I've tired of being a thief and these are dangerous times. And fear not, I will also warn the village elder of your news, Princess. Farewell to you both and take care.' With a bow to Zelda and a flourish he was away.

'Princess,' I began, 'I'll escort you to Sanctuary. I'm sure Agahnim will be searching for me but I'm quite the expert at disappearing when I want to. Let me just gather my things.'

'Thankyou so much, the world needs brave people like you,' said Zelda, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled, and turned to gather my things. I was nearly set to go when I heard a clattering noise that was steadily getting louder. Zelda shrieked as a contingent of castle guards marched steadily towards us. It was too late to run for it, they were almost upon us. Their captain called out to us, 'Princess Zelda, you are to accompany us back to Hyrule Castle immediately by order of Agahnim.' Zelda chose that moment to try to dodge past the guards but she had no chance and was captured immediately. 'Let go of me!' she protested but the guards were impassable. The captain then approached me and I could see his eyes were dull and lifeless as if he didn't have control over his consciousness. 'You, are to hand over the Icerod immediately.' I raised an eyebrow. 'I was supposed to take it to the wizard himself.'

'Change of plans,' the guard sneered at me. 'Now hand it over.' He advanced threateningly. I had an idea though forming in my mind. 'Can't do that, I haven't even found it yet, don't know where you got that idea,' I replied, moving slowly backwards. 'Nonsense!' he roared. 'Our scout was spying on you. It was lucky coincidence that we found the Princess too. I won't ask you again, hand it over!' Still moving backward, I reached into my back and threw a bomb toward the rocky cliff to my left. CRASH! The explosion loosened the rock and it tumbled off the outcropping, burying the captain under a pile of rubble and separating me from the other soldiers. I then leapt into the transporter, praying Zelda would somehow escape in the confusion.


	6. Enter: The Dark World

The same peculiar sensation overtook me as the world became hazy and then clear again. A chilling wind was the first thing I felt and my eyes were greeted with a landscape of dirty brown patches of swamp-grass, coalescing into murky green stagnant pools. It was as if the lushness had been sucked out of this world and replaced with a wasteland. Hopefully it was impossible for my attackers to follow me through the transporter yet I moved quickly nonetheless. I heard a noise above me and turned to look - it was a bird, like the magpies that used to swoop down and attack if one ventured to near their nests yet it was blood-red and looked bony and hungry. Squawking it dived rapidly straight for me and I ran as fast as I could, thinking I would have to double back and dodge it to avoid the cruelly sharp beak, yet my fear gave me incredible acceleration and it was soon left far behind. When I was sure I'd lost it and stopped to catch my breath it was only then it struck me; how had I been able to move so fast? I didn't even remember my feet touching the ground. I felt something on my back as well as my supply pack and jumped when I turned to look - wings! I scampered to the nearest murky pond and gazed into it, with not my face staring back but again the face of the fox I had seen in the mirror previously. 'This world must alter our shape,' I said aloud to myself. 'But in what way...?'

'Perhaps I can answer that' a deep voice behind me sounded. I recoiled in fright and spun around. There was a large tree there, with browning leaves and.. a face! 'Wh-wh-what are you?' I managed.

The tree snorted. 'It would have been more courteous to say who,' it rumbled. 'But I don't expect that any more around these parts. Now I believe you were wondering how this world alters you? Your shape takes on what is in your heart. I'm very homely by nature and don't like to travel around.. so one day I took root here and never left. This world also slowly alters your mind as well as your shape.. I've grown quite accustomed to what I've become now and can't remember my previous life; who I was or where I was from. Now judging by you,' he said surveying me quizzically, 'It seems you're the sort of chap who's clever and sharp and your wings tell me you like to be on the move, in search of adventure. Am I on the right track, young fox?'

It seemed to me an odd way to be addressed yet it fitted well enough. 'I'd say that's quite accurate. Anyway, I must keep moving but I may come back one day.'

'By all means, take your time,' the tree replied, its eyes slowly closing. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

I made my way west, for a quick look around the area yet it was just as unappealing as the rest of the area. I was about to return to the Light World when I noticed something wedged into the ground that gave me chills as my eyes ran over words marked in jet black: 'Swamp of Evil, No entrance, No escape'. There was something about that phrase; how could such a paradoxical place exist? It was simultaneously alluring and terrifying. 'No matter what, I just _have_ to know what lies in there,' I thought, staring intently at the message declared boldly on the rotting wooden signpost. Gazing up at the monumental cliff face confronting me in what would have been the entrance to the desert it seemed at first glance a hopeless task. My wings could only take me a so far off the ground so to reach the top that way was impossible. 'And yet, where there's a will, there's a way,' I reminded myself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The guards had arrived back at Hyrule Castle and presented themselves and their prisoner before Agahnim. 'So Princess,' smirked the wizard. 'Not only do you try to escape the castle but you also interfere in my affairs.' He brought his face close to hers, and spoke slowly and deliberately, 'Now, where is the Icerod?' Zelda stared back coldly at him.

'I have no idea, it has been hidden,' she said truthfully.

'Then who _does_ know?' said the wizard in a dangerous tone.

Zelda bit her lip. 'I don't know who, that is to say, I don't know his name. He was short and had a fair complexion..'

'Liar!' one of the guards interrupted and made to slap her but his hand was caught by Agahnim in mid-air and twisted behind him as he yelped in pain.

'No one is to touch her,' he growled menacingly, releasing the shocked soldier. 'I need her and the others unharmed so that we can break the seal of the seven wise men to open the gate between this world and the Dark World.' He turned to the guards, 'You must have gotten a good glimpse of this man, find him! Send a regiment of guards to patrol Kakariko Village and the Lost Woods. And bring Sahasrahla to the castle at once!'

'What of the other, the man you first hired?' queried one of the guards.

Agahnim gave a disdainful wave of his hand. 'He is no longer any concern of mine. I have a feeling he's going on a rather unpleasant one-way journey,' he smirked. Turning to glare at Zelda, he motioned for the remaining guards to take her to the castle dungeon. It would take some time for him to prepare the required magic to seal the Princess in the Turtle Rock dungeon in the Dark World. He returned to his tower to again make contact with the Dark World. Opening the channels of communication, a vision of a large demonic figure with pointed ears appeared before him.

'Master Ganon,' said Agahnim. 'Princess Zelda has been captured. The final phase of our plan is nearly at hand!' The dark creature cackled with delight. 'Excellent,' it rumbled. 'Begin your preparations immediately. My troops will soon be ready. Have you obtained those magical items yet?'

'The Firerod has been returned to your world and we are recovering the Icerod as we speak.' There was no need to inform Ganondorf of the slight mishap; soon it would be found. 'No one resembling the prophesised Hero of the realm has made an appearance,' Agahnim continued. 'We have a few candidates; an old swordsman and his nephew, a thief and an adventurer. However I'm confident none of these pose any realistic threat to us. Once we have the Elder, the secrets of the Master Sword shall be lost forever and this world will be ours!'

As the communication ended, Ganon smiled to himself. The gate between the worlds would soon be open and he would conquer Hyrule with his army of darkness. It bothered him slightly they had not yet found the identity of this Hero though. However for now it did not matter, as long as the wizard succeeded in sealing the final maiden away nothing could stop him. Then, after he had outlives his usefulness he would do away with Agahnim too. The golden light of the Triforce of Power bathed the room in a soft glow behind him. Very soon, his wish to conquer the world would be fulfilled.


	7. Blind

Meanwhile, I had done a little exploring in the Dark World yet was no closer to finding my way into the Swamp of Evil. I remembered what Agahnim had told me - _the most south-western point of Hyrule_, although he might have just as easily have said anything to appease me. Yet, despite his dubious character I had a gut feeling he was telling the truth on this occasion. It was a good time to disappear for a while given that castle guards might be searching for me and I wondered if the thief had been able to get word to Sahasrahla. Of course I had no way or knowing what Agahnim was really up to, I had just assumed he was planning to take over this world and dispose of those who would be in his way. I travelled through the arid desert lands to get there, carefully avoiding the creatures that lived beneath the sand and the vultures circling the air, picking at the bones of long-dead animals. Such hazards were just part of the experience for me and hardly slowed me down. Soon enough I had arrived where the desert ran straight into the large mountains that surrounded Hyrule's borders. I could see nothing but the hot yellow sand on the ground, so I began to scale the rock, slowly making my way up. It was a rough climb but I noticed a narrow ledge right above me. I swung around with my arm and clambered onto it, breathing heavily. I got up in surprise however as I saw the now familiar soft blue glow from behind some rocks. As I moved towards it I heard mocking laughter behind me and spun around.

'Well, so you made it at last!' It was a man with a scar on his left cheek and a purple cloak. I knew who he was - the leader of the Hyrule thieves guild, with a reputation for being greedy and incredibly ruthless. He had a long knife out in front of him, pointing straight at me.

'How did you know I would be here?' I said slowly.

He gave a derisive snort. 'When you have allies like Agahnim, there's not much you don't know. He knew you would come here and when he asked if I would take care of you I was only too happy to oblige, considering what you have stolen from me over the years,' he said, his eyes narrowing.

'Surely that could have been anyone,' I replied, desperately trying to see a way out. The thief was right in between me and the transporter, with a sizeable drop to the desert floor being the other option.

'I know it was you,' he grinned, his dirty brown teeth showing. 'And it's time for my revenge.' There was one trick I had left as he advanced on me, I bent down in a flash and as he was about to lunge, I scooped up a handful of sand and launched it straight into his eyes. He howled in pain, dropping his weapon and I dodged round him, towards the transporter. The brigand, his eyes burning, stumbled after me as I fairly dived into the swirling array of colours.

After the world had stopped spinning, I got up, struggling to see, for I was in the middle of a thunderstorm, rain pelting down around me and dark clouds blotting out any trace of the sun. I was still on a rocky outcropping and as I looked down I gasped - there was not the sand of the desert but a foul greenish-brown swamp, literally covering the land around me. I heard a sound behind me and a figure was lunging toward me - the thief had followed me through the transporter yet he now possessed a head resembling a fish creature, fiery red with sharp teeth and a strange formless body. I slid down the incline, my wings slowing my descent yet I still landed into the swamp with a splash. I leapt to my feet yet almost immediately something crashed into me from behind, sending me and my backpack of supplies flying. My face was thrust into the fetid green water and I resurfaced, gasping for air. I rolled over trying to grab at the creature the thief king had now become yet my paws could not get a grip. Instead I swiped straight at his face, going for his eyes. He shrieked horribly, trying to grab at his face and falling backwards into the swamp.

'My eyes! I'm blind, I'm blind! I'll kill you for this! he screamed at me. I glanced at my hands, noticing for the first time the claws that had retracted from the ends, covered in blood that was not my own. The thief leader was still howling with his hands over his eyes yet something had now gripped him from under the marsh, pulling him under. He struggled against it but the current was too strong - he was caught in a whirlpool and he soon disappeared from sight beneath the dark waters.

I slowly got up and waded back towards my sodden backpack, the rain showing no sign of easing up. I grabbed it and crept over to the tiny bit of dry shelter beneath the rocky outcropping from where I had fallen and opened the bag. Emptying it out along with the putrid marsh water, I gave a strangled cry, staring in horror at the shards of broken glass that was once my mirror - there was now no way back.


	8. Misery Mire

Some time had passed, with the rhythmic beating of the rain never ceasing the entire time. After investigating around the swamp I had discovered an old disused cave on its edge that had provided me with shelter from the storms. The entrance was well concealed such that no unwelcome creature would be able to discover it without a considerable degree of fortune. The marshland was huge and seemed to cover as large an area as the desert did in Hyrule, as if it had somehow the surface had metamorphosed with the never-ending rain showers. After examining the boundaries of the swampland I knew there was no way out by normal means - at least not in the strange foxlike form I was now in. _No entrance, no escape, _the words were now etched into my memory. Yet I knew there must be another way - after all, I had found a way to get here.

The next day I awoke to the now familiar thunderclouds. It was nearly impossible to even tell the time of day, such were the thickness of the dark clouds that sunlight could barely penetrate them for more than a few minutes a day. Strangely enough food was not a problem, for there were a vast array of creatures that lived in the swampland and I was beginning to adapt to my new form - I had developed the instincts of a hunter and could sense the living things around me. I thought back to what that tree entity had told me and realised he was right. 'The longer I'm here, the more twisted my thoughts become.. I'm beginning to forget who I really am at times,' I pondered.

For now my main concern was what was on the breakfast menu as I went foraging, hovering slightly above the ground with my wings fluttering. I had gone some way when I noticed something curious; there were some hooded figures lurking around by a corner, who promptly seemed to vanish into thin air before my eyes! I crept closer to where they had been standing and noticed a tunnel that led underground. Keeping in the shadows, I travelled down into it and as I went further down it opened up into a large area carved of stone - I had discovered a dungeon of some sort; home to who, or what, I had no way of knowing. As I moved along stealthily I caught sight of the shrouded figures I had seen on the surface, who were descending further into the bowels of the dungeon. There were a host of other dark, undead creatures scattered about - skeletons like the ones I had encountered in the cave, sentient balls of slime that oozed their way along the corridors and fuzzy green slug-like critters. One of the skeletons turned in my direction and I ducked into the shadowy corner, feeling sure it had seen me. It gave a quizzical look and began to approach where I was crouching. It was just metres away when a far off noise sounded, seemingly distracting it, with the bony figure making an abrupt turn and following the shrouded ones down the corridor, along with all the other creatures I had seen.

'Where were they all going?' I wondered. I had to find out and silently crept after the group of creatures, travelling ever deeper into the dank catacombs. Soon the corridors widened into a large open underground chamber as the smell of acrid smoke filled my nostrils. The minions had assembled in front of a makeshift dais; atop it was a giant demonic creature with pointed ears, dressed in a large cape, peering out with beady eyes over the horde of monsters at his feet. Behind him was a large crystal and inside it.. the figure of an unconscious girl, who seemed somehow frozen in time. I shivered, trying to remember what Zelda had told me about how the wizard had planned to send her here but then the terrifying figure on the platform began to speak.

'Soon, we shall see the dawning of a new age of darkness,' he declared, his voice not loud as I might have expected but instead he spoke in an almost refined and methodical manner that seemed oddly familiar. Yet why was he addressing creatures? How could they understand his words? The demon continued. 'The final preparations are underway and soon we shall open the gate to flood in and take Hyrule by force and everyone shall know the name of Ganon!' I turned cold. This was.. Ganondorf? The king of thieves that had disappeared from Hyrule long ago, the most feared man in the entire land. He had become something so twisted and horrible - _the reflection of what is in your heart_, I remembered the tree telling me. These minions before him, could they too be like him, like me - their physical forms altered so horribly by this world? As my mind raced, Ganon turned to face the crystal. 'Now, I shall draw upon the maiden's power and seal her in this dungeon. Once I have all seven descendants of the wise men sealed away, the barrier between these worlds will be destroyed!' The shrouded figures before him began to chant, to cast a spell, _wizzrobes_, the name came into my head. I had to do something but what? I sped forward through the shadows, behind the dais, floated up onto the stage and crashed into the crystal, shattering it on the floor as Ganon whirled around to see what had happened. The maiden inside had woken up and looked still in a daze.

'Run!' I urged her, as Ganon gave a cry of rage, lunging for me but I was too quick to be caught that way and dashed past the evil king. The girl had taken one look at Ganon and ran after me as fast as she could, bowling over a stupefied wizzrobe that had gotten in the way.

'Seal this place off! Begin the thunder magic, now!' Ganon roared at the shrouded wizards, as he ran after us. I could hear the wizards chanting feverishly behind us, over and over, _Qa'ra velger, ayth aish meym, hashamyim, qa'ra velger, ayth aish meym, hashamyim!_ The world around me seemed to rumble violently as if there was an earthquake right above me. The girl clad in white behind me was moving as fast as she could, hurtling forward phrenetically.

'Keep moving, keep moving!' I urged her, leading the way. The rumbling was getting worse and the entire place seemed to be sinking. I saw the exit from the dungeon ahead of me and it was closing off as the entire dungeon sunk further into the marsh. Just as I was almost there, Ganon appeared right behind us. He seemed to hurtle a bolt of pure energy at the maiden, her face a mask of pain and surpise as she fell gently to the floor.

'No!!' I yelled in dismay and rage. There was no time to stick around though, the exit was now just a small gap and as Ganon threw another bolt of energy at me, I dived through the hole, the dungeon entrance disappearing from view just seconds later below the murky swamp. The rain was pelting down ferociously and the clap of thunder was now deafening as the storms around me grew in their intensity from the magic of the wizzrobes. I dashed back towards the safety of my cave - was that something following me from behind? I went even faster, my wings propelling me forward and soon I had made it, the dark shape that had been following behind had now disappeared. As I crept into my dwelling, my fur soaked, I recalled the last thing I had seen before dashing out of the marsh dungeon: the look of sheer hatred on the face of Ganon would haunt me forever.


	9. Epilogue

As the days and weeks went by and the rain continued to fall, I began to feel strangely at home in the dank swamp. I was confident that Ganon would have given up any search for me as he would be busy with his own plans to conquer Hyrule. It pained me I could not save the maiden who had been trapped in the dungeon yet, where could she have run to after escaping the dungeon? I gave a sigh and my thoughts turned to the lush green land I had come from but the picture was now hazy in my mind. I could feel my old personality beginning to slowly slip away, along with my memories of who I once was, as much as I struggled to keep them.

It was by chance one day when I was adorning some decorations to spruce up the sparseness of my dwelling that I happened across a small opening in the back of the cave. Puzzled, I gave the surface a scratch with my claws and found it was not solid rock but soft earth. I began digging furiously, infiltrating the wall of dirt and loose rock to find a small opening beyond it. Wriggling through, my now sharp fox eyes letting my vision penetrate the darkness I saw some supplies and old parchments hidden at the back! I brought the texts back through the opening and into some light where I began to pore over them. It appeared they were very old, written by the ancient Hylians that one populated our land. I still had my Mudora book with me though to translate and I read slowly through the ancient parchments when I stopped at a peculiar lightning-shaped symbol.

_Ether. _

I had seen this somewhere before too - a marker to the marsh dungeon. Somehow, this symbol had the power to manipulate the weather, even overriding the dark magic being employed by the wizzrobes. Until it could be found, the rain would continue forever and so also would the marsh dungeon remain inaccessible. I continued poring over the old parchments when one section in particular that caught my eye:

_The Hero's triumph on Cataclysm's Eve wins three symbols of virtue. The Master Sword he shall then retrieve, keeping the Knight's line true._

I was _certain_ I had seen that somewhere before.. but where? Tales about a Hero rising up to save the land and a mythical sword? I had never paid much attention in the past to such things and try as might, I couldn't recall them now. It did give me some hope though - that someone could stand up. Someone to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. Who that Hero could possibly be, I had no idea. Until that day, I would remain here, stuck in my bizzare shape.

No escape. At least, not for now.

_Author's note: Thankyou for reading! I have tried to make this story very technically consistent with the game and I hope you enjoyed my take on the events that took place before it. I first began a Zelda fanfic ten years ago that I never finished so it was tremendously satisfying to complete one after so many years. You can see a picture of my character here: http:img73.exs.cx/img73/8017/Fox.jpg . Any comments you have regarding this story are most welcome._


End file.
